Chansons des personnages Serie en DUO Vol.9
Chansons des personnages Serie en DUO Vol.9 est le 10ème volume des chansons des personnages Serie en Duo. Il dispose des seiyus des personnages de Tetsuya Kuroko et Atsushi Murasakibara, Kenshō Ono & Kenichi Suzumura qui chantent deux chansons et récitent un monologue , ainsi que deux chansons de leur propre version en duo . Liste des titres #''Mini Drama ~Kuroko & Murasakibara~'' #''Different Minds'' #''Kenka mo Shita kedo (ケンカもしたけど)'' #''Different Minds -Murasakibara Off Ver.-'' #''Different Minds -Kuroko Off Ver.-'' Lyrics et Traductions Mini Drama = (outside a convenience store) Murasakibara: Hm? Oh, it’s Kurochin. Kuroko: Murasakibara-kun! It’s good to see you. Murasakibara: Huh? Wait, you’re eating a popsicle? Aren’t you cold? Kuroko: They had winter limited-edition milk popsicles, and I couldn’t resist. Murasakibara: Oh! Yeah, you’ve gotta try the limited-edition flavors at least once. And there are always a lot of good ones in winter, for some reason. How is it? Kuroko: It’s delicious, actually. Murasakibara: Oh, I’m out of snacks! I’m gonna go buy some real quick. Kuroko: Oh! Murasakibara: Hm? What’s up, Kurochin? Kuroko: I won a free popsicle. Murasakibara: No kidding! Kuroko: Murasakibara-kun, you can have this, if you like. Murasakibara: Huh? Really? Kuroko: Yes. – – – – Murasakibara: (eating the free popsicle) Hm? Mmm! Yeah, this is pretty tasty! Kuroko: The milk flavor really comes through, doesn’t it? Anyway, I’m glad you’re here, Murasakibara-kun. I’m sure I would have been cold after eating two popsicles. Murasakibara: I guess so. But if I eat popsicles while I’m sitting under the kotatsu, all nice and toasty, I can eat a whole box. Kuroko: That’s quite an extravagant way to enjoy a popsicle. Murasakibara: That reminds me—didn’t you get a winning popsicle stick once back in middle school, Kurochin? Kuroko: Oh, that’s right. I gave the winning stick to Momoi-san. Murasakibara: I’m kinda jealous. Seems like you’ve got pretty good luck when it comes to stuff like that. Kuroko: Do you think so? I’d rather not use all my luck on something like that. Murasakibara: Huh? Why not? It’s super lucky to get another snack for free, right? I mean, I eat snacks all the time, but I never win anything. Kuroko: I don’t think many of the snacks they sell at convenience stores come with the chance to win anything, anyway… Don’t they sometimes have snacks where a few of the bags have a special piece mixed in? Murasakibara: Oh yeah. Like one with eyebrows or something. Kuroko: Right. Oh, speaking of which, wasn’t there a time in middle school when Midorima-kun chased you all over the place for one of those special snacks? Murasakibara: Huh? Urgh, I forgot about that! Midochin was really annoying that time. Kuroko: As I recall…he thought his lucky item might be in the bag of animal crackers you were eating. Murasakibara: Yep, that’s right. He said, “I want the rabbit wearing glasses,” and every time I went to eat a cracker, he’d snatch it from me to check it first, then give it back—and he just kept doing it, over and over… Thanks to that, I didn’t even get to enjoy my snack. Kuroko: He must have been desperate to find his lucky item. Did there turn out to be one in your bag? Murasakibara: Yeah, there was one. But of course it had to be the very last one, which meant I had to look at Midochin’s scowling face almost the whole time I was eating. Kuroko: That…was rather unlucky. Murasakibara: Uh-huh. his popsicle That was a good popsicle. Hmm…looks like I didn’t win. Kuroko: The winning ones aren’t that common. Murasakibara: That’s true. up Well, thanks, Kurochin. Kuroko: You’re welcome. Murasakibara: Alright, I guess I’ll get going, then. Kuroko: Murasakibara-kun! Murasakibara: What is it? Was there something else? Kuroko: Before you come home next time…would you mind letting me know your plans in advance? Murasakibara: Why? Kuroko: I’m sure Kagami-kun would want to see you, too. Murasakibara: Huh? Why would he want to see me? Kuroko: Because…he wants to play basketball with you again, Murasakibara-kun. Murasakibara: What? That makes no sense. Kuroko: Next time, we should let Kagami-kun and the others know you’re here, so we can all play basketball together again. Murasakibara: Geez! Why do you always say the most annoying stuff when you start talking about basketball, Kurochin? Kuroko: That much never seems to change. Murasakibara: Ugh! I’ve had enough! I’m leaving for real this time! See you later, Kurochin. Kuroko: Okay! Until next time. Mini Drama Traduction de grimmfeather |-| DIFFERENT MINDS = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO MURASAKIBARA DUET - English = We’re so different that it’s hard for us to see eye to eye / That much is clear I don’t expect you to acknowledge me simply because I’m prepared to stand on the court Your ideals and pretty words mean nothing here / Why can’t you see that? If you’re gonna provoke me, then I’ll just have to show you That it’s all an exercise in futility Our conflicting values will run their course / And no matter what conclusion we reach— It takes all kinds to make a world / That much I know But I still have hopes and dreams that I refuse to compromise / That’s why I can’t afford to lose What’s so fun about this flawed sport? / It’s so irritating, but you still won’t give up But I can do my best because it’s something I love / I want you to know how that feels I won’t force my opinions on you / I’ll show you with my play / I can’t surrender this game From the very beginning, we walked two different paths If those one-sided hopes and dreams really mean that much to you Then I’ll take you on Our conflicting values will run their course We can reach a conclusion / I’ll crush it to bits I have longed for this victory It takes all kinds to make a world / That much I know But I still have hopes and dreams that I refuse to compromise / That’s why From the very beginning, we walked two different paths If those one-sided hopes and dreams really mean that much to you Then I’ll take you on }} |-| Kenka mo Shita kedo = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO MURASAKIBARA DUET - English = "I mean, you’ve always got this super-serious look in your eyes~ Could you please stop patting me on the head? Your hair feels just like cotton candy / So soft and light and fluffy~ You’re the one who smells like sweets, Murasakibara-kun…" Off the court, for about as long as I’ve known you… Wo-o-oh x 3 / We’ve gotten along well Wo-o-oh x 3 / That sounds about right~ After practice, we’d stop by the convenience store Always hungry after so much running around~ We’d all eat popsicles together And sometimes Kisechin would treat us~ Murasakibara-kun, I suppose you still…hate basketball? I really wish you’d stop asking me that Well, I guess I sort of gave up on giving up… Back then, our skills were a work in progress / But they developed so suddenly Height~ / Talent / In what seemed like no time at all Pressing on at our own speed As members of the same team, we worked up a sweat While toughing out a brutal training regimen But when I think back, I remember days filled with countless smiles There were school events and summer festivals and more When we weren’t playing basketball, we were mostly just having fun We enjoyed every day / I don’t think that time can ever be replaced Wo-o-oh x 3 / As athletes, though Wo-o-oh x 3 / We fought sometimes~ I mean, you’ve always got this super-serious look in your eyes~ Could you please stop patting me on the head? Your hair feels just like cotton candy / So soft and light and fluffy~ You’re the one who smells like sweets, Murasakibara-kun Kurochin, Kurochin, want some candy? It’s a special souvenir from Akita Thank you very much Then I’ll lend you one of my favorite books in return If only you didn’t say annoying stuff, we’d get along just fine~ Hard work / It’s a mystery / Spirit /Anything but that We’re never quite on the same wavelength Despite all that, we played in games as members of the same team We set aside our differences and acknowledged each other’s strengths When I think back, I remember plenty of fun episodes Like the taste of the meals we shared in the school cafeteria We both went at our own pace, in easygoing company Our mismatched personalities meshed pretty well, in their own way Wo-o-oh… We’re bound to clash sometimes, even now But it’s not because we hate each other or anything ''Kuroko: We won’t lose next time, either!'' ''Murasakibara: Ugh, what a pain…'' As members of the same team, we worked up a sweat While toughing out a brutal training regimen But when I think back, I remember days filled with countless smiles There were school events and summer festivals and more When we weren’t playing basketball, we were mostly just having fun We enjoyed every day / That time can never be replaced We meshed pretty well, in our own way Wo-o-oh x 3 / Even though we fought sometimes Wo-o-oh x 3 / We enjoyed every day }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en DUO